


Come Away With Me?

by sunbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, It's Just Really Self Indulgent, M/M, Other, Spirited Away-esque Au, They Help Each Other Grow Yknow, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe
Summary: " Who are you? "" A friend. "---Kobayashi isn't ready for a new start, but his brother and father are.He wasn't ready for when they had stopped before that strange tunnel, and for when they entered. And he definitely wasn't ready for the new world he had been thrust into.As far as it seems, he could really only trust that boy with blue hair, who had held his hand and led him to safety.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Come Away With Me?

Kobayashi huffed as he slumped against the car seat, watching the world fly by. He hated the fact that he was moving away from the place he's called home for all his life. Yet, everything was changing. He was leaving behind all his friends and everything he knew for some strange place. His hands clutched onto the last thing he had from his friends, a bouquet with a goodbye card tucked between the pink flowers. He plucked out the card, reading over the names and things written on it.


End file.
